Special Announcement
by airwolf addict
Summary: story 30. Short story occurring immediately after "Double Trouble and a Miracle"
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," he confirmed, "what're you so worried about anyway?"

"You, you are what I'm worried about. We just got back yesterday, you have got a broken arm, nearly died, and now you want to throw a big party. Even you do need some time to rest and recover, Hawke. He'll be just as much four in a week or two."

"That's not all that's worrying you though, is it?"

"Well, no, but that's not the point; I think you need to take it easy. They'll understand. Saint John would probably prefer the sleep at the moment and Dom can appreciate it as well."

"But Chance-"

"He'll understand too. You as much as think it and he'll probably get it."

"Is that what this is about?"

"No… I mean, I've thought about it a little more lately, but it's not really that. We just go off and do things like what just happened in Iran and then act as if it never happened. It did happen though; you and Saint John both had a pretty close one, I'm sure Ellie's got plenty of questions since everyone just left her. Then when we get back, you two were supposed to be transferred to Van Nuys clinic, but I know you never went, and I'd bet money your brother didn't either. No matter how much you may want to, and I understand that much, you can't do everything you usually would at the moment."

"Cait, I'm know I'm not a hundred percent, and if I forget my body quickly reminds me, but I try not to dwell on that. Life is too short to worry unduly about things you can't change, I'm starting to learn that."

"You come up with a few exceptions to that thought."

"Of course," he agreed with a sly smirk. "There are always exceptions to every rule, aren't there?"

"Yeah, and you'd like to think you're the exception to all of them," she said, slapping him teasingly.

"And it's worked so far hasn't it?"

"You're getting off subject," Caitlin reminded.

"That was the point."

\A/

"Saint John Hawke, get back in bed," Ellie Mae ordered.

"I'm just getting a drink," he objected.

"You got shot, you were sick, and you thought your brother was dead. You need a rest and you aren't even going to think about going to that party tonight if you don't go lay down."

"I have to go, Ellie, he's my only nephew and there isn't any reason why I shouldn't."

"And you nearly dying doesn't count?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm recovering really well, and String is going to be there, He had a much closer brush with death than I did."

"How much closer, Saint John? You never did tell me the rest of the story. I'm beginning to think this is a case of he can so I can. He couldn't have come much closer and still come out alive."

"At least I didn't have a foot long piece of shrapnel sticking out of my back after bailing out of a failing helicopter at low altitude." Without waiting for a reply, he took the bottle of water off the counter and disappeared down the hallway without another word.

"Saint John, I didn't know," Ellie stammered, "How- how could I? Saint John? Listen, I'm sorry."

He didn't hear her thought, or more likely chose to ignore her.

She'd done it again. The two of them could have a future together, a good one, but that was only if they could keep from arguing long enough to get down the aisle. She'd learned her lesson last time though and knew not to make the same mistake she had in Da Nang. A one night stand with Mace Taggert and she had thrown away her chances with the man of her dreams. Now she had a second chance, and she wasn't about to lose him again.

Saint John needed his space and didn't like to be bossed around. After all, she was dealing with a grown man not her six-year-old son. If this was going to work, they were going to have to work with each other and stop fighting one another every step of the way. It may not be the wisest decision he had ever made, but he did have a good point - if String was well enough to go, he could probably handle it. And if worse came to worst, it wasn't like he hadn't ever collapsed on the couch for a night.

"Saint John," she called as she walked down the hall to the room she had been occupying until his recent return in need of more comfort than the lumpy old couch in the other room could provide. "I'm sorry, you were right. I didn't know what happened to String and you were obviously doing just fine before I came back into your life," she paused at the door. "This probably isn't the first time you've been hurt, actually I know it isn't, and most likely won't be the last. I was just worried about you, that's all."

"I guess I could use the rest still though, especially if we're going to be partying all night. I'm sorry too. I should've given more thought to what you were saying. I really do feel better though, a lot."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nah, I'll be ok. Just don't let me sleep too long. Dom is leaving the hangar at five thirty and we still need to get Chance a gift, so wake me no later than about four so I can help get ready, threaten the kids, that kind of thing."

"No problem. Until then, I'll let you rest."

She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. That had actually gone remarkably well, unlike many of their previous altercations. This was thankfully minor, but she knew she couldn't count on that happening every time. Could they make it work, or had too much time gone by to bridge the gap?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Balloons drifted listlessly across the cabin toward no particular place, nearly covering the high ceiling and a couple disappearing up into the loft. It smelled of lasagna and warm cake that was sitting on the table in front of a frustrated four-year old.

"Here, try it like this," String said, repositioning the butter knife in his hand and helping Chance smooth the icing over the cake. Grabbing another knife, he sat down beside him to help.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little. Just don't tell your mom I've been up, alright?"

"I won't. When is Mommy coming back?"

"Probably not too long from now, just had a few last minute things she had to get and pick up the others from the hangar."

"Is Josh gonna be here and Le?" he asked hopefully.

"That's the pan. They should all be here within an hour and a half. What's she fixing in the kitchen for tonight?"I dunno, said it was a surprise. She said there was another surprise too."

"Oh, she did, did she?'

"Yep, said she think I'm gonna like it."

"I think you will too, at least I hope so."

"You know what it is?"

"I might," he answered, a grin spreading across his face.

"Tell me! Tell me!" the boy pleaded.

"Naw, that'd ruin all the fun," he teased.

"Sorry, sport, you're just going to have to wait until after dinner like the rest of us," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Now, can you manage to stay out of trouble until Mommy gets in?"

"Yeah I guess so," Chance answered, almost as if he were being punished.

"Good, and remember what I said - I wasn't ever down here, it's a secret."

"A secret."

No sooner than Chance had agreed, he started making his way back toward the stairs and up to the loft.

\A/

The Jet Ranger landed smoothly on the dock, the rotors coming to a slow stop as people piled out. At first nothing happened, then they began to pour out of the cramped helicopter - more people than it ideally would have held, but since the other chopper was currently down for maintenance, an evitable one.

First Joshua and Le clambered out, followed by Caitlin and Ellie, then Saint John slid out from the front co-pilot's side and Dominic from the pilot's side. Ellie was immediately at Saint John's side, but Le and Josh ran ahead inside.

"Ellie, I'm fine," Saint John protested. "I promise. Go have some fun and stop worrying about me."

"Alright," she hesitantly agreed, telling herself repeatedly how it was going to be fine. He was surrounded by family and if anything were to happen they'd probably have a better idea of what to do than she did. It was just so hard to let go though, she and Arthur were going to live a happy life together, and how close she came to losing him this time; she never knew anymore what a day could bring. Clinging to him was only going to push him further away though and she knew it. With the way she'd been acting lately she was lucky he hadn't told her to pack her bags and leave yet, although that would have to happen sooner or later. After all, it wasn't fair to expect him to provide for her forever and she was over most of the effects of spending three months in a comma. He was probably just trying to be the kind gentleman he was raised to be and do all he could to help her. That made her what then? Just a charity case?

Inside Chance greeted visitor happily and before long had disappeared with the other kids to his room. Caitlin began to put her recent purchases away and make sure Chance had finished icing the cake. It was iced, but either she had a four year old son that should go into cake designing of he'd had some help. Glancing around the downstairs, she looked for anymore telltale signs of another person, although she and a pretty good idea who it was. Only one knife in the sink and nothing else looked out of place, but she had a feeling she'd be having a long conversation with a Mr. Stringfellow later this evening.

"Hey," String greeted as he came down from the loft, "almost didn't hear you come in."

That was a lie if she'd ever heard one. She knew as well as anyone he and heard them coming, probably ran upstairs just as soon as they had. She still couldn't leave home and expect him to behave like he said he would; it made her wonder what kind of miracle worker Dominic must have been to raise the two of them through their teenage years. She was too well invested in him to leave now though, as if she actually wanted to. His difficultness was a big part of who he was, the man she had fallen in love with. She would be merciful with him now though and let him enjoy the evening, after the party though, well that was another story.

\A/

I don't think they understand the meaning of taking it easy, either one of them. Ellie had said it, but Caitlin had most definitely been thinking it. All three boys, Saint John, and String, broken arm and all, had been wrestling in an ever moving tangle of limbs in the living room floor for better than half an hour and didn't appear to be planning on quitting any time soon. Even Dom had joined in the fun for a while. Now, he was in the kitchen getting the cake, hopefully before someone got hurt or hurt themselves worse.

"Ok, guys, break it up. It's cake time and the living room has probably suffered you all trampling it enough."

After a minute the kids began to disentangle themselves from the dog pile and assemble around the table until only the two Hawke brothers were left in the floor.

"Want a hand up?" Saint John offered.

"Sure," String accepted, giving him his uncasted arm, "the cake'll probably be gone by the time we get to the table though."

"Probably," Saint John agreed, "guess that just means we'll have to find another dessert for us."

"Guess so."

"Oh yeah, and String?'

"Yeah Sinj?"

"Would you mind if I made an… announcement….. of sorts after cake and presents?"

"Of course not. I think Cait had an announcement of her own, but I don't see why we can't have another - it's the more the merrier or something like that, isn't it?"

"Something like that. Now let's get some cake before they eat it all."

By the time they got to the table, half the yellow lemon cake had been devoured and they were in danger of losing the rights to their pieces as Le and Joshua reached for their second pieces, Chance right behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The constant noise of voices began to die down and the kids were starting to fidget in their seats, so Caitlin decided now was as good of a time as any to break the news.

She stood up to make her announcement, but before she cold say anything String got up and went back to the living room, a solemn expression on his face as he reentered the room and a look that said he needed to talk now and time for celebration would have to wait.

"What is it?"

"I need to go for a little while, gotta leave now though," he pulled her close to him for quick hug. "I'll explain later, but don't wait up."

"String, please," she asked, catching him mid-stride out the front door.

"There's not time and I need to go now."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Cait," he said, meeting her eyes intently with his, "that's not a good idea."

"Neither is you flying with a broken arm," she said pointedly.

"Maybe not the wisest decision I've ever made," he admitted, "but I'll be alright. I don't have time to argue with you though, I have to go."

"But what-"

"Caitlin, you're just going to have trust me on this one." Without another word, he shook himself free from her grip, a sharp pain racing through his injured arm as punishment, and continued out the front door alone to the Jet Ranger.

The rotors gained speed so slowly he thought he would never get off the dock, but at last, they were almost there. Counting off the last few seconds, he was joined by Saint John just as he rose up from the dock, and if he had been any longer, he would have undoubtedly had Dom along as well.

"This doesn't require a dam convention you know."

"I know," Saint John answered.

"But Cait insisted, am I right?"

"Pretty much, she's just worried about you though. And believe me, I know how annoying the constant nagging is, but she does it because she loves you."

"You're starting to sound just like her too."

"I worry about you occasionally too, and you are my little bro - I think it's an unwritten rule I have to love you and care about you or something like that."

"But there is a very significant difference," the younger brother said in all seriousness.

"And what is that?"

"I married her, but I sure as heck ain't even going to think about marrying you."

"String! I was trying to be serious here! I'd slap you, but you'd probably lose the grip you've got with that one good arm of yours and we'd both be in trouble if we crashed Dom's pride and joy."

"And Michael said, _I _have a talent for understatement."

"Oh, not to change the subject or anything, but what exactly are we doing? All Cait told me was to go with you and make sure we both came back in one piece."

"There's been a break in at the hangar."

"Anything stolen?"

"Don't know yet. Police caught someone sneaking in, but whoever it was got away before they could apprehend them."

"Did they say if they got a good look at them?" Saint John queried.

"Not really - clad in a black body suit, appears to be a woman."

"So the chances of finding him, or actually her, are pretty slim."

"Yeah."

The Jet Ranger dropped altitude abruptly, flaring, and came to rest on the tarmac outside the hangar. The two men climbed out of the helicopter as the rotors came to a slow, met by a police sergeant.

"You the owners of Santini Air?" he asked in a deep, gravely voice.

"Not exactly, but we're cleared to go in by the owner. It's a family business kind of thing."

"Fine. I need to see some IDs then."

After answering several questions and identifying themselves, they were admitted entrance into the hangar and offices.

"Doesn't look like anything is missing over here," Saint John commented.

"Take a look at this."

Saint John crossed the room with an easy long limbed stride, stopping short when he came to the office wall. "What does it mean?" he asked, referring to the large number three spray painted across the wall and the largest three photographs taken off the wall and thrown across the room.

"I'd say it's a warning from any old enemy I failed to catch."

"But why a three?"

"Do you remember the art thief that visited the cabin a while back?"

Saint John nodded.

"Well, I think she's back."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

By the time the brothers returned, dessert was long over and cups of coffee were being passed around for the sole purpose of keeping them awake.

They had no more than gotten halfway in the door when Caitlin started bombarding them with questions.

"Slow down, Cait. I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I know if you let us get inside."

She stepped aside reluctantly as if that was all the information she was going to get out of him; but, true to his word, he began to relate the past few hours' events.

"The hangar was broken into earlier this evening, but the police weren't able to catch the intruder or even get a good look at whoever it was."

"Anything stolen?" Dominic interrupted.

"Nothing that we could tell, and as far as damage goes, it was minimal - just where they spray painted the office wall. I have a hunch I know who it was too."

"Who?" the single worded questions circulated around the room.

"Because of the giant three graffitied on the wall, I'd be inclined to say a certain art thief, but we don't have a name or face so there isn't much we do but be careful."

"Now that we've had out big scare for the night and threat to out futures, let's see if we can stay awake long enough to get through some celebratory announcements. Who wants to go first?"

"You can Sinj."

"Alright then," he said, sliding off the couch and moving into a kneeling position in front of Ellie Mae. "Ellie and I are getting married, that is if she'd have me."

Stunned, Ellie found herself speechless. She wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work, but she had hoped maybe one day. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to spring the question on her now though. If they could make it work, she had no doubt he would do all he could to ensure they lived a happy life, and it would definitely be interesting but could she handle his leaving with little or no warning and the secrecy involving with his FIRM work, the danger involved in his everyday life? She had thought she could years ago, would've married him in a heartbeat.

"I understand if you need more time to think about it, it is kind of all of the sudden."

"No….no, I don't need more time, and yes, I most definitely will marry you." They could make it happen, and they would. There were no promises it would be easy, even String and Caitlin had their fair share of problems, but it was something she felt was worth working for.

He slipped the diamond studded gold band onto her finger and tenderly drew her near to him, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Ellie Mae," he whispered.

At last, he loosened his hold and let her slide away from him, revealing the expectant gazes all around them.

"Sorry, that's all the show I've got planned for tonight, guess you'll have to move on to Caitlin," he said, winking at Ellie.

"I don't know now, don't want to make light of your great news. Maybe I'll just make you all wait."

"It's fine," both Saint John and Ellie replied together.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point then. Chance isn't going to be an only child anymore - I'm pregnant with twins."


End file.
